No puedo odiarte
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: Laxus ha notado algo extraño en Mirajane desde hace tiempo, y sólo con él, entonces se presenta la oportunidad de averiguar qué sucede y ver si puede resolverlo, sin darse cuenta de que algo inesperado pasaría... (LaxusxMirajane) Regalo de cumpleaños para Maxi-kun :3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


Hola, Ulquii otra vez x3 (La inspiración está fuerte esta vez)

Aquí un OneShot LaxusxMirajane en honor a un cumpleañero :3 Me lo pidió hace mucho y yo lo olvidé por completo pero lo recordé y lo terminé ^^

Este fanfic está totalmente dedicado a Maxi Silva, o como yo lo conozco: Silver-sexy-sama x3

Feliz cumpleaños, cumple muchos más y te mando muchos abrazos y pasteles (imaginarios porque dinero no tengo), espero que te guste :)

Ahora, el Fanfic xD

* * *

><p>Era una bella mañana en Magnolia, el sol apenas salía y le daba un color azulado al ambiente de la ciudad, Mirajane caminaba hacia la puerta trasera del gremio, siempre se levantaba temprano para abrir el edificio y arreglarlo, terminando para cuando los primeros magos llegaban.<p>

Metió la llave al cerrojo y le dio vuelta, cuando cedió el seguro, abrió la puerta y la dejó a la par para que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la barra, el edificio estaba poco a poco iluminándose con la luz del sol pero algunos rincones seguían en penumbras, dándole un aspecto algo terrorífico a construcción, la joven fue a la cocina a conseguir un trapo para luego caminar a la barra y quitarle el polvo.

De repente hubo un ruido desconcertante tras ella y Mira dio un saltito de sorpresa, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio la puerta trasera completamente abierta con una silueta frente a ésta, la albina sonrió y siguió limpiando sin darle mucha importancia.

―Buenos días, Laxus―dijo suavemente sin dejar de limpiar.

―Buenos días―respondió por inercia, empujando ligeramente la puerta para que quedara como estaba hacía unos segundos.

―Te levantaste muy temprano hoy, ¿no?―mencionó ella.

―Fue para liberarme de Freed y el resto por un rato―dijo sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

― ¿En serio?―dudó ella, recordando que siempre llegaba el Raijinshuu en la tarde y siguiendo a su líder como las abejas a la miel―No deberías ser duro con ellos.

―No lo soy―dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Ella se quedó callada un rato y sin hacer algún movimiento, cerró sus ojos un momento y volvió a sonreír.

―Siempre lo has sido―comentó ella levantando el rostro y girándose hacia él, con una sonrisa amplia―, siempre has sido estricto.

Laxus la miró unos segundos fijamente, con semblante serio, entrecerró sus ojos un poco y luego los cerró completamente frunciendo un poco el ceño. Esa sonrisa siempre era así para él. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la barra, del lado opuesto a Mirajane, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, ella bajó su mirada un momento y luego se giró hacia él de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa de antes.

― ¿Quieres algo de beber?―preguntó amablemente ella continuando con la limpieza.

―Estoy bien―dijo él, ya sentado y recargando su codo en la barra, mirando a la puerta del frente.

― ¿Seguro?―dudó ella parando momentáneamente la limpieza para verlo.

―Seguro.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó de la barra para esta vez asear los estantes, pareció que Laxus no le veía, pero miró atentamente a esa última sonrisa. Resopló irritado y vio de nuevo a las puertas del gremio.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos, silencio total, pero ninguno de los dos parecía que le importase el romperlo, Mirajane seguía con el aseo general y Laxus tenía la mirada plantada en las puertas cerradas, pero sin verlas realmente.

El sol ya salía completamente y sus rayos anaranjados aluzaban el edificio dando un toque cálido al lugar.

―Estaba pensando―comenzó él haciendo que ella se detuviera un segundo y luego siguiera el quehacer, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia―, ¿Por qué Gildarts me dejaría entrar al gremio de nuevo?

Ella siguió limpiando en silencio por unos segundos.

―Supongo que él sabía que querías volver.

― ¿Qué yo quería?

―O, bueno, sabía que tu equipo quería que volvieses―corrigió limpiando otra parte―, todos se pusieron felices cuando volviste.

―Lo noté bastante―dijo él sin expresión alguna.

―Todos estaban felices, incluso Natsu.

―Ya lo sé.

Mirajane se detuvo y miró en su dirección, el gesto del rubio estaba fruncido y apretaba la quijada con molestia.

―No pareces muy cómodo con ello.

―Claro que no―dijo cerrando los ojos―, tener toda esa atención es…

― ¿No te gusta la atención?―interrumpió ella suavemente con una sonrisa.

Él tragó saliva.

Esas sonrisas, esas sonrisas estaban molestando a Laxus desde que volvió a Fairy Tail, ¿Por qué siempre le sonreía así a él?

No quería voltear a verla, no quería ver esa sonrisa.

Al ver que no contestaba, Mira bajó el rostro y luego empezó a lavar las copas y los vasos, quitándoles la capa de polvo con cuidado.

―Qué raro de ti―dijo ella sin despegar la mirada del vidrio.

Esta vez Laxus la miró, observando como ella sonreía al recipiente, con una sonrisa realmente diferente a las que a él le dedicaba.

Ella notó su mirada sobre sí y levantó la vista hacia él, el rubio no apartó sus ojos de ella y fácilmente se dio cuenta del cambio en su sonrisa, frunció el ceño y miró a otra parte otra vez.

― ¿Qué es raro?―preguntó él levantándose de la banca y dándole la espalda por completo.

Mirajane bajó la mirada de nuevo al vaso, dándole oportunidad al Dragon Slayer de volverla a mirar sobre su hombro.

―El que no quieras atención.

Él no dejó de observarla pensando, se notaba que la albina no quería seguir hablando, el tono en su voz en la última palabra fue como un punto final en una historia, una historia no muy concreta.

― ¿El que no quiera atención?―repitió él con duda volteándose hacia ella, intentando hacerla hablar.

Mirajane cerró sus ojos unos segundos, dejando todo su cuerpo paralizado, volvió a abrirlos y cambió de vaso rápidamente, distrayéndose con la limpieza de éste.

―Siempre has querido atención―respondió sin mirarle, con palabras vacías―, siempre fuiste egocéntrico…

―Eso no ha cambiado―interrumpió el rubio caminando para darle vuelta a la barra.

― ¿Y por qué no quieres la atención que ahora tienes?

―No me parece importante.

La albina rió ante lo que dijo.

―Qué contradictorio―mencionó ella con una sonrisa y dejando el vaso de sus manos―, un egocéntrico que no quiere atención.

Al soltar el vaso, su mano fue detenida en el aire, levantó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos verdes penetrantes del Dragon Slayer, que al hacer contacto con sus ojos azules apretó el agarre de su mano.

―No me importa la atención de los demás―dijo firmemente.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos, vacilando si debería preguntar.

―… ¿Por-?

―No me importa la atención de los demás…

Mirajane abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente, desviando su rostro hacia el suelo.

―… Sólo me importa la tuya.

Un violento sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la albina, resaltando el color por su cabello blanco, pero fingió no oír nada, aún cuando el color la delataba.

―Y-yo debo-

Laxus tomó su otra mano y evitó que se moviera, ella soltó un quejido y trató de forcejear, pero él no se inmutó.

―Mirajane…

Ella se detuvo de golpe y se encogió en hombros, refugiándose en ellos.

― ¿Por qué esto es así?―preguntó él― ¿Por qué no puedo tener tus ojos en mí?

La joven cerró sus ojos y retrocedió un poco.

―Siempre lo hago, siempre quiero atención―dijo el rubio mirándola―, eso es cierto.

Ella volvió a retroceder y forcejear, haciendo que Laxus la jalara y la acorralara entre él y la barra, soltándole otro quejido.

―Pero aún cuando tengo todos los ojos en mí, no puedo tener los tuyos.

―E-espe…

―Cuando hice el caos en el Festival―murmuró él acercándose―, cuando casi destruyo a todo Fairy Tail.

Él soltó sus manos pero puso sus brazos a cada lado de ella, cortando más distancia y provocando que ella intentase empujarlo débilmente.

―Cuando fui a Tenroujima, cuando intenté ayudarlos a derrotar a esos tipos―dijo mirándola hacia abajo―. Cuando pude volver al gremio, cuando fui recibido por todos, menos por ti.

Mirajane lo volteó a ver a los ojos, dejando atrás lo insegura que se sentía, lo miró seriamente intentando ser fría, él la observó unos segundos en total silencio, notando el poco interés que ella reflejaba.

―Desde que volví me das esas sonrisas―mencionó viendo a sus labios―, falsas, forzadas, vacías.

Ella abrió sus ojos mucho más, sorprendida, ¿cuándo lo notó?

―No hay rastro de aprecio cuando me diriges la palabra, tampoco cuando me sonríes, ni cuando me ves a los ojos―dijo volviendo a sus mirada azulada―, pero tampoco hay odio, ni rencor.

La albina tragó saliva, manteniendo la compostura con dificultad pero estaba empezando a caer.

― ¿Por qué, Mirajane?―preguntó con un murmuro.

La joven apretó su quijada y desvió el rostro sintiéndose vulnerable repentinamente.

―No me aprecias―afirmó él―, tampoco me odias…

Laxus levantó una de sus manos y tomó su mentón suavemente, hipnotizándola lo suficiente con el roce como para hacer que levantara la vista hacia él.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

―Y-yo…―intentó responder, pero el temblor en su voz le hacía perder el hilo de lo que trataba de ocultar.

― Mirajane…

La albina se soltó de su agarre, sacudiendo su cabeza, no podía pensar con él tan cerca, diciendo su nombre de esa manera, fingir que algo pasaba ya le era imposible.

―L-laxus―murmuró escondiéndose entre sus hombros.

― ¿Sí?―contestó intentando hacerla hablar, intimidándola con su sola presencia.

Mira volteó hacia él y velozmente plantó un suave beso en sus labios, dejando al mago perplejo. Ella volvió a mirar al suelo, ocultando su rostro con sus manos mientras él retrocedió un poco, aún aturdido por lo que había pasado.

― ¿Q-qué…?―dudó él desconcertado.

―Lo siento… ―susurró Mirajane con sus manos sobre su cara―… lo siento…

Él dirigió sus ojos a ella, no podía creerlo, ¿qué había pasado?

―Te amo, Laxus…―dijo ella de repente―… desde pequeña lo he hecho…

Laxus frunció el ceño confundido y paseó su mirada por el suelo frente a él, como si pudiera encontrar respuestas.

―… cambiaste bastante…―siguió haciendo que levantara la vista a ella―… te volviste egocéntrico y querías el gremio para ti…

El rubio cerró sus ojos un poco, observándola a detalle, seguía con el rostro escondido en sus manos y temblaba levemente, pero aún así seguía hablando.

―…hiciste la competencia de magos antes de Fantasía… hiciste que el Maestro casi muriera de un ataque… ordenaste al Raijinshuu a atacar y derrotar a todos los magos posibles… incluso cuando ellos no querían…

Laxus lo recordaba, recordaba todos los errores que había provocado su egoísmo, todos los problemas, él sabía que era su culpa, no lo negaba. Bajó su cabeza, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos, no era el mismo de ese entonces, había cambiado.

―… pero…

Él abrió sus ojos más y volteó a ella, esperando algo positivo.

―… pero aún así… no puedo odiarte…

Se quedó viéndola sorprendido, incapaz poder pensar en hacer o decir algo, sólo oírla.

―… hiciste cosas imperdonables… y aún así te perdoné tan fácilmente…y no pude odiarte… no pude…

―Mira…

―… muchos te odiaron y yo sólo pude seguir la corriente… fingir que te despreciaba… por lo que hiciste… y… cuando volviste…

Laxus empezó a acercarse de nuevo, lentamente, dudoso de qué hacer.

―… cuando volviste… tú…

―Mirajane.

La albina separó sus manos un poco de su cara y miró las palmas temerosa, después lo miró, sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que de costumbre por el agua en ellos, su rostro estaba ruborizado y su boca entreabierta, miraba al rubio con inquietud, temiendo lo que fuera a decirle.

Pero él no dijo nada, sólo se acercó más y tomó el rostro de Mira en sus manos con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, acarició gentilmente sus mejillas y pasó una de sus manos a su cabello blanco.

Ella lo miraba con sorpresa, confundida de lo que hacía, pero no podía protestar, su mente estaba nublándose por esos ojos verdes. Laxus cortó distancia entre sus rostros poco a poco, fue entonces cuando Mira entró en razón.

― ¿Q-qué…?―tartamudeó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, tratando de alejarlo débilmente―… N-…No… L-… L-lax-

La interrumpió con un beso, ella miró la expresión relajada de él, tratando de no corresponder, pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron y perdió la razón al devolver el beso, Laxus la rodeó de la cintura, pegándola más a él y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, jalando su rostro hacia ella.

Se separaron cuando hizo falta el aire y se quedaron viendo por un rato, dando bocanadas de aire, Mirajane entrecerró sus ojos y torció su boca para luego mirar al suelo molesta.

― ¿Mira?

― ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

Él sonrió levemente y la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que levantara la cara.

―Te amo, Mirajane.

Ella abrió sus ojos mucho más con sorpresa y lo miró por unos segundos, totalmente perdida en sus ojos.

Laxus sonrió más y quiso volver a besarla, ella no se negó, esperó a que él se acercara, pero sorpresivamente la puerta delantera del gremio se abrió, ambos rápidamente se separaron y vieron a lados opuestos.

― ¡Ah! ¡Mira-san!―escucharon y la albina se volteó hacia allá.

―Buenos días, Lucy―dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué estaba cerrada la puerta?―preguntó entrando, seguida por algunos otros magos.

―Bueno, olvidé abrirla―respondió divertida.

―Qué extraño de ti, Mira-san.

Mirajane rió en voz baja y empezó a atender a los magos mientras Laxus iba a sentarse y la observaba, refunfuñando a sus adentros que debió apresurarse y besarla sin pensarlo.

―Mira-san, un par de bebidas aquí―dijo un mago haciendo un movimiento con la mano y la albina asintió mientras las preparaba.

―Mira―le habló Laxus haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

Se miraron por unos segundos y luego ella le sonrió, el rubio quedó asombrado, esa era una sonrisa real, una que hace tiempo no le dedicaba.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, en especial a Maxi-kun, que conste que es la primera vez que escribo algo de un beso D:<p>

Si les gustó, dejen reviews, lean mis demás fanfics, espero sean de su agrado.

Ulquii los quiere, y le desea a Silver-sexy-sama un muy feliz cumpleaños, diviértete mucho, disfruta mucho y sé feliz :)

Hasta la próxima, Ulquii dice adiós :3


End file.
